How I Met You
by MyNameIsAlois
Summary: RE-MADE! A Leafeon is forced to run away from her mate, only to stumble upon someone else. Can this "Someone" help her forget? Or will he let her fall into the darkness of her past? I do not own Pokemon. OCXOC. One-shot. Please read and review! Rated T for some language. Slight HonchkrowXStaravia


I groaned after I woke up. I wasn't sure what happened last night. I slowly opened my eyes to the world and cursed myself. I was in his damn cave.

"So that bastard caught me after all..." I murmured.

I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Clara and I'm a Leafeon. Most people would wonder why a Leafeon was wandering through a blizzard one cold night. I was apparently trying to avoid my ex-mate, who I broke ties with after seeing him with an Umbreon inside the forest. He wanted me, probably because Leafeons are in heat this season.

"I see you're wide awake." A familiar voice broke my train of thought.

I turned around to see his devilish smile.

"What did you do with me, Max?" I glared at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Infact, I saw your friend earlier." I gasped. No, he didn't.

"Too bad you couldn't see him though, that love-struck Flareon had all his eyes on you."

"Unfortunately, he "accidentally" fell off a cliff. Too bad, so sad." He mocked me with his tone of voice.

He then left me with a bunch of Oran berries.

I silently sobbed. The falling tears dropped on the Oran berries, making them soggy. My appetite left at the thought of my best friend. Max wouldn't kill her best friend. Sergio had been there for me in the absence of my parents. Sergio had cared for me and even had feelings, but I didn't. I only accepted Sergio as a brother, but I didn't tell him my true feelings until I ran away from home. His love for me ended up in his demise.

Suddenly, the tears stopped falling. Sergio sacrificed himself for my sake, and I wouldn't

I was getting out of this hellhole whether that damn Espeon likes it or not.

I went out to the field to find some new Oran berries. I spotted a bush containing about a dozen of my favorite Chesto berries.

"Jackpot." I whispered to myself.

I walked up to the bush and took a bite. The taste was amazing. I slowly moved my face to another one and slowly took a-

-_crash-_

Something crashed into my face. I succumbed to the world of darkness.

_-Sometime Later-_

I woke up and felt a warm sensation in my backside. I looked at my surroundings and I was being snuggled by someone. Although it felt awkward, I feel protected in his warm embrace.

_"He feels so warm." An odd voice ringed inside my head._

_"Don't you like him, Clara?"_

_"Hell no! What is it with you voices, always messing around with my head?"_

_"We are your conscious, and don't be such a sour-puss. We help you with your feelings."_

_"Feelings? Are you kidding me? Then why didn't you help me realize that Max was such a-"_

_"Oh shush! Just rest for now, you're gonna have a great time later."_

_I was giving in. "Well, I suppose I can-"_

_"Just sleep!"_

Once again, I gave in to sleep.

_-Time lapse: 2 hours-_

I woke up to see a pair of wide eyes staring into my face.

"Thank Arceus, you're finally awake!" He sighed.

We stood up.

"Ummm, hi. My name is Clara and I'd like to know, why did you bring me to your cave?" I asked curiously.

Is there something wrong?" I tilted my head to the side. This Glaceon was a strange one. Then after a moment of silence.

"So you were the Leafeon I saw yesterday."

"What happened while I was knocked out?"

"Well, here it goes." He told his story.

"I was battling an Ursaring yesterday. The guy thought I was passing through his territory, which in my current position, was just 4 meters away. But I had no other choice but to fight. In the midst of it though, he overpowered my Iron Tail with me with her Vital Throw and sent me flying through a Chesto berry bush. When I woke up, I saw you lying on the ground so I took you home."

"Well, thanks for the help, but I should be going now." I told him.

"But wait! Do you have anywhere to go?" I suddenly realized. Max might be looking for me, so maybe it's best if I stay here for a while.

"Well, no. But can I stay here for a few days?"

"Sure thing. The name's Ivan. Nice to meet you."

The sun was already setting now. Ivan suggested to prepare a fire.

"I'll get the food, you get the wood?"

"Fine with me, missy."

"I have a name, would it hurt for you to use it?" I rolled my eyes.

Ivan just smirked and we went off.

_-Time lapse: 1 hour-_

"That's what happens when you stick your tongue in ice." Ivan smirked.

I complained."Well I thought it was water! I haven't seen ice in my life so I have a fair point."

"You dipped your tongue in ice." He repeated.

"Thanks for the tip, Captain Obvious." He snickered.

"It's only fair for me, after you almost tickled me to death." I giggled.

"But let's get ready, for now." We arrived at Ivan's cave.

I dropped a fair amount of Pecha and Aspear berries at the side. Ivan was setting up the campfire at the center of the cave.

Then, it hit me.

How can a Glaceon make fire out wood and stones?

I decided to ask Ivan instead of just talking to myself.

"Hey Clara, c'mere and give me a paw. This campfire isn't easy to build. We also have to make a fire start."

"And how are you gonna pull that off, hero?" I asked.

"You'll see." He smirked, it's as if he knew something.

"Well, you go figure that out. I'm just going out to get some fresh air."

"Fine then." He proceeded to make fire out of ice.

I always liked the stars. My mother used to tell me stories that when a shooting star comes, you make a wish. Because maybe, just maybe, Jirachi would grant that wish. I hadn't abandoned that habit until I grew into a Leafeon, and reality was a bitch.

"The sky is beautiful, no?" A gruff voice asked.

"Who's there?" I looked around.

"Don't be scared lassy, I'm not here to hurt ya." A Honchkrow flew down next to me.

"What are you here for, Mister?" I was curious.

"I used to live here, missy. This is also where I met my mate."

"Will you tell me your story?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"So it all started, in this here cold, isolated plain. I was hungry, couldn't find berries anywhere. Then there was this Staravia. Boy, she was prettier than a butterfly, so I followed her to this 'ere Pokemon Center. Turns out, her trainer stayed there for a few days to train, so we often met at night. I confessed to her 2 nights after we first met, but she couldn't leave with me."

"She loved me and all, but she loved battling too, so much that even if she was bleedin', she was sure as hell she wouldn't lose. She said she'd come back after the gym battle, but she never did."

"Then I heard the news, Team Galactic 'ere caught her and was planning to run some tests. So I found their secret hideout and barged in. I found her and carried her out to my tree. We were safe for a few hours, before this 'ere Dusclops found us. She told me that I was in no shape to battle, but I did anyway and sent that Dusclops flying. Then there was this other Pokemon, an Electivire of some sort, used Brick Break to bring me to the ground. And then-"

_(A. is from the past. Honchkrow's POV)_

_"Electivire, use Zap Cannon." I heard a voice behind the Electivire._

_"Well well, goodbye my Honchkrow." The Electivire prepared to shoot at me._

_"I wouldn't sure say that fer someone who's almost down to his knees."_

_"I wouldn't say that if I were you, huffing for breath."_

_"Well sure, if I didn't breath I'd-"_

_"Enough talk! Electivire use Zap Cannon!"_

_Then something flew infront me to take the hit._

_"Hahaha. Let that be a lesson to all you wild Pokemon. Electivire return!" That damn Galactic went away with his rowdy Electivire._

_Something caught my eye. She was dying._

_"Star? Star! Speak t'me! Star!" I shook her._

_"I -cough- told you, Tim. Don't fight them."_

_"B-but I had to protect you! They were gonna take you and-"_

_"Don't worry, I'll be just fine."_

_"You'll be fine?! Star, look at yer condition? Do you think I can be calm when you're on the brink of death?!"_

_"Shush, my little soldier. You did what you could."_

_"No! Star don't die on me! Y-You're my life! You paved my way, that's why I'm here with you right now!"_

_"-cough- I'm sorry. I had to -cough- bring this upon myself."_

_"Don't worry, Star! You'll be fine! We'll start a new life here, in the forest! Just don't die!"_

_"Tim, I'll always love you." Her voice was fading._

_"Star! I love you too! Please don't die! Please!" Her lips curled into a smile._

_Silence filled the air. She was gone. I let out the most painful scream in my whole life. I cried through the whole night. Star's death was completely life-changing. I buried her next to my favorite tree and promised that I would-_

_"Never let anyone get hurt again." The wind blew from behind._

_"Star, if you can hear me from down here, wait for me." The wind then blew into my face. I smiled._

_~Back To Clara's POV~_

My eyes wouldn't stop crying. This poor soul had lost his mate, and I felt the same when I lost my parents. I went up and comforted him.

"Don't worry, Tim. Everything's gonna be alright." I patted his back.

"Well, _-sniff-_ you remind me so much of her." His wing was coated in tears.

"It's okay, Star probably wanted for you to have a long life, before you join her with Arceus."

"Hey Clara! What's taking you so long?" Ivan arrived.

"Ivan, please understand. He has lost his mate, so I suggest you go back to icing your wood."

"But the flames burnt out ten minutes ago." So he actually made fire with ice.

"Well missy, I suppose I should go back to my tree. Thanks fer your time." I nodded.

"Sir, I suggest you wait until your time has come, Star will come to see you with Arceus."

A certain someone interrupted our conversation.

"Well well, what do we have here? A bitchy Leafeon, a shitty Flareon and a Honchkrow! How fun it is to be killing all three of you at once." Max smiled.

"Oh how touching! Star will come to see you with Arceus! That line is so old." A Frosslass showed up.

"You!" An Ursaring pointed at Ivan.

"Me?" Ivan was threatened.

"Who else?! You trespassed my territory, son. It is time for your REAL punishment." He smirked.

"How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself to these dumbasses. My name is Max. The Frosslass and Ursaring's names are Detty and Boush."

"Who're you calling dumbasses, laddy?" Tim spoke up.

"Can't you hear him, old man? Since you want to see that Star of yours, I'll do you a favor. I'll kill you right here, right now." Detty smiled sadistically.

"What do you want with us, Max?" I hissed.

"Nothing, did you know? Revenge is best served cold." All three of them started coming.

I gritted my teeth. They were cornering us.

Tim asked. "Anybody got a plan?"

"Not dying." Ivan said.

"Anybody got a good plan?" I spoke up.

Tim suddenly unleashed his Tailwind. I felt faster. I decided to go with my Iron Tail to smack Max. Boush came up from behind but Ivan stopped his Vital Throw with a good'ol Blizzard. Detty somehow managed to hide in Ivan's Blizzard, causing her to have an advantage over Tim. My Iron Tail was ready and I ran up to Max. In a second, I couldn't move. Max was using Psychic and slammed me to the ground. Tim was having a hard time hitting Detty with his Dark , Detty had used Sucker Punch and socked Tim. Ivan had the same luck. Boush was countering his moves with Detect and Ivan couldn't get a hit on him.

Suddenly, we were cornered again.

They were moving closer. . .

Inch. . .

By. . .

Inch. . .

My heartbeat was going faster. They were formidable opponents. I knew we couldn't beat them by ourselves.

Is this the end?

_(A.N. Of course not! I wouldn't let this story go without a happy ending! -le hearty laugh-)_

In a split second, everything changed. Sergio, who I thought was dead, came up from nowhere with his Dig.

"Clara, attack now!" Sergio ordered.

"Well of course, that's only common courtesy." I smiled.

I unleashed my Quick Attack on Boush. Boush, who was momentarily occupied with me, let his guard down. Just enough time for Ivan to whack his head with an Iron Tail. Boush fell down hard. Ivan and me shared a high-five.

"One down." Ivan smirked.

With the Blizzard now gone, Detty can be seen clearly. Tim took this opportunity to fire his Dark Pulse. Detty used her Trump Card to defend herself.

"Ha! You really think you can beat a trainer's Pokemon?" Detty cackled.

"You see, lassy, it don't matter if you're a trainer's Pokemon. What matters is if yer heart is in the right place, and even with my old eyes, I can see yer not so sure with yer'self." Tim was glowing brightly.

"No! I'm not insecure! I'm the most powerful Pokemon in my trainer's team!" Detty was trying to stay in place.

"Nah. I don't think so, missy." Tim readied his attack.

"You don't deserve to be in that place right now." Tim used his Sky Attack move.

"Well, if I'm going to die, you're coming with me!" At the last seconds before impact, Detty used Destiny Bond.

Meanwhile, Sergio was having a seesaw battle with Max. Quickly overpowering him then getting overpowered by Max again.

"I have had enough of your face, Max!" Sergio shouted with a Flamethrower.

Unluckily, Max used Protect. "Sergio, don't kill me! W-We were friends! Remember?"

"I don't care!" Sergio attacked him with a Flame Wheel.

Max used his Psychic to push Sergio away, but the Flame Wheel was too powerful and it hit him hard. Sergio then used a Fire Spin to bound Max's movement for a while before hitting Max with a Shadow Claw.

Max was losing. In the end, he'd fail, like he always did. But this time, the stakes were high. He was going to die. What'll he do?

"Now Max." Sergio said, having a sadistic look in his eye.

"If you ever hurt Clara again, I will personally follow you to the ends of the earth, you understand?!" Sergio readied another Shadow Claw.

"I-I understand."

"Now go, go and don't ever come back! You hear me?" Max whimpered and ran like a scared pup.

"That was pretty harsh man." Ivan walked up to him.

"Is everyone safe? Is Clara fine? Are all of them done for?" Sergio jumbled his words.

"Woah, woah. Cool it Hotshot. What was it again?" Ivan asked.

"Ivan! Sergio! Come quick!" I shouted.

Ivan and Sergio raced to me with their Quick Attacks.

"Now now, what's the problem dear?" Ivan asked.

They were shocked at the scene. Tim was dying. With Tim's Sky Attack, the impact was so strong, he had crashed through two trees.

"Tim, are you alright? Are your bones intact? Speak to us!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine lassy, no blood was spilt in the process. But my head feels strangely light." Tim murmured.

"Hey Tim, let's get you to the Pokemon center! Your eyes can close any minute now!" Ivan told him.

"No, no. Just leave me be. Star is waiting for me up there. I know it."

"But you can just leave us here! Even though you're not a hero, the world still needs you!" Sergio spoke up.

"The world still needs me? It's fine for me to live more, but I wouldn't want Star to wait any longer, now would you?" Tim asked us.

_-brief silence-_

Tim spoke again. "But all I'm asking is for you to bury me with Star under my favorite tree."

"I'm counting on you three." He smiled before letting his eyes close.

On the way to Tim's favorite tree, I was trying not to cry. I'll pray to Arceus tonight, in the hopes of Tim getting back with Star. We buried him under the snow. It was very late now, with the addition of Tim's story and the sudden appearance of Max's gang, it was about ten'o'clock. We started to walk back to Ivan's cave.

"So Sergio, now that you've sent Max running, what are you gonna do now?" Ivan asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe-" Ivan's stomach rumbled.

"Haha! I guess wittle Ivan is hungwy!" My stomach rumbled.

"Ha! Clara here didn't take as much as a bite with her Chesto berries!" Ivan ridiculed.

"Can we please just go inside your cave?" Sergio's stomach rumbled.

Me and Ivan gave that smile. Y'know that smile when you know someone has a secret. After we arrived, we snacked on the pile of Pecha and Aspear berries. Then had a little chat.

"So Clara had a crush on a girl once? That's something new." I blushed.

"But atleast I didn't get caught spying on another girl." Now it was Ivan's turn to blush.

"Well, it's been fun but I should be going now." Sergio stood up.

"Hey Sergio, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going back to the pack. Wanna come?" Sergio asked.

"Well. Maybe." I replied.

"Clara don't go! You'll leave me all alone here!" Ivan spoke up.

"I'm sorry Ivan, but I think it's time to return Sergio's feelings. You were a great brother and all but-" I was cut off.

"You only saw me as a brother?! So all this time? I'd been showing off for nothing?" Ivan was fuming.

"Settle down, you two. I'm sure we can work this out." Sergio replied, but no one listened.

"But Ivan! I just don't think it'll work between us, y'know?" I tried to explain.

"Does Sergio return your feelings for you?" Ivan said.

"Well, Sergio? Back me up please?" I told him.

"Clara, please. Stop with the games. I know you're only saying this because you don't want to be with Ivan, but I know that in this day, alot of things has happened between you two. Correct?"

Me and Ivan both nodded.

"But for me, I want you to be happy. So I'm letting you go. Because a knight like Ivan deserves your purity much more than I do." Sergio replied.

"Well, I have to say Sergio, you have a good taste in words. But let me talk as Clara, your best friend. I wish you find a suitable mate, okay?" I smiled.

"Me too! Wish you luck man!" Ivan replied.

"Thanks Clara. I'll tell them that you found someone who loves you, the only problem is, you need to love him back. Bye now!" Sergio walked out of the cave.

A moment of silence occurred.

Ivan spoke up. "Since you're going to be living with me now, I want to set some ground rules."

"I'm going to be living with you? No way!" I sticked my tongue at him.

"You're going to make me sad." He pulled off a puppy-eye look.

"Well, I can't resist pups. Especially when I'm going to have one." I winked at him.

"That's all talk! Show me that you're my mate." Ivan ordered.

"Okay, then I will!" I tackled him to the ground.

We laughed and stayed there for a while.

"I love you, Clara."

"I love you too, Ivan." I smiled

We kissed. And once again, I felt protected in his arms.

Author's Note: Yay! Yay! Yay! My first story! Huzzah, my comrades! -Huzzah-This is a oneshot. May add a sequel if possible. But who cares? -Huzzah-Bye guys! And remember. No Flames :| 


End file.
